villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Wolf
Black Wolf is the main antagonist in the 2008 computer-animated film, The Flight Before Christmas. He is the leader of a pack of wolves who hunt reindeer and plots to eat Santa Claus and his reindeer, the Flying Forces, to take their place and eat the children of the world. In the sequel film Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure, it is revealed that Black Wolf has a sister named White Wolf who want to avenge her brother's death. Biography A lost pet poodle named Essie found Black Wolf and his pack after they unsuccessfully attempted to hunt Niko's herd. As the wolves were about to eat her, she inadvertently gave Black Wolf the idea of eating Santa's reindeer, the Flying Forces (who commonly fly by the wolves' territory, irritating Black Wolf). Essie was considered Black Wolf's good luck charm for this idea and was spared but was also forced to join the pack on this grim plan. When Julius and Niko became lost and got separated in a sudden blizzard, Niko awoke under a pile of snow from the conversation of Black Wolf and his pack who do not see him. Niko overheard Black Wolf's scheme: after eating the Flying Forces to gain their magical ability to fly, they will eat Santa as well and take his place but to bring death to tasty boys and girls instead of bringing presents. The wolves discovered Niko, and knowing that the young reindeer knew too much of Black Wolf's plan, they chased after them to kill him. After escaping from the wolves in an avalanche, Niko convinced Wilma to guide them while Black Wolf and his pack were hot on their trail. Black Wolf caught up to Niko, Julius and Wilma but Niko fell into a dangerous river after attempting to fly. Thinking they were dead, the wolves headed for Santa's Fell, unaware that Niko was saved by Julius and Wilma from going over a high waterfall. At Santa's Fell, Niko told the Flying Forces of Black Wolf's plan but they doubt a wolf would ever make it to Santa's secret valley. However, Black Wolf and his wolf pack eventually reached Santa's Fell, scaring the Flying Forces into losing their belief of their ability to fly. Black Wolf wore Santa's hat, immediately announcing himself as the 'new Santa in town', and his wolf pack surrounded the Flying Forces in preparation to eat them. Upon seeing Niko alive, Black Wolf chased after him, determined to kill the young reindeer while his wolf pack pursued the scared Flying Forces. He ended up chasing Niko up a tall tree despite the efforts of Wilma and Julius to distract the wolf, but Niko was saved by the Flying Forces by falling and landing on Santa's sleigh. However, Black Wolf had jumped on the sleigh as well, and despite the Flying Forces efforts to shake the him off in the air, the evil wolf still latched on, forcing the reindeer to go into 'santa speed'. Julius unlatched a part of the sleigh that Black Wolf was holding on to, but not before Black Wolf managed to grab him. Knowing that he was falling to his demise, Black Wolf was about to eat Julius as his last meal, but the flying squirrel was saved by Niko (who finally gained his ability to fly), leaving Black Wolf to plummet to his death. Santa's hat that Black Wolf wore drifted its way to the feet of his wolf pack as a sign of their leader's demise. Personality At first Black Wolf is viewed as the fearsome leader of a pack of wolves who hunt reindeer, annoyed by his pack members' incompetence in hunting for food. It wasn't until he developed the grim plan to eat the Flying Forces, Santa Claus, and later the children of the world that labeled Black Wolf as a sinister monster willing to take innocent lives in order to provide food for him and his pack. He is shown to be viciously persistent, as he was determined to kill Niko (after he was found eavesdropping on Black Wolf's evil scheme) to the point of pursuing him through Santa's Fell, to the top of a tree, and later on board Santa's sleigh while in the air. Abilities While being leader of his wolf pack, Black Wolf is also seemingly the strongest, able to send a full grown reindeer flying with a swipe of his claws and withstand the force of an avalanche head-on. Quotes *"Go out there. Find food. Find reindeer." *"There's a new Santa in town." *"You! You're supposed to be dead!" *"End of the line for you, reindeer boy." *"That reindeer boy must be destroyed!" *"The reindeer knows too much. No survivors." *"How do you lose a whole herd of reindeer!?" *"Flying Forces? Santa Claus? Presents? That's it." *"New Santa, new rules." *"At least I won't go on an empty stomach!" *"Christmas dinner is served!" *"What I need's a miracle with this lot!" *"If there are any surprises in there, you'll get them first. Lucky for us!" (laughs evilly) Gallery Black Wolf on sleigh.jpg Black Wolf looking up.jpg flight-before-christmas-15.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-30-27.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-16-35.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-17-57.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-18-22.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-19-13.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-21-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-22-50.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-23-29.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-25-00.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-26-01.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-07-47.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 12-26-55.jpg Black Wolf wearing Santa Hat.png Black Wolf laughing.jpg Trivia Black Wolf shares similarities with Alpha Wolf from The Grey. Both of them are menacing dark wolves who are the leaders of their packs. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Contradictory Category:Barbarian Category:Predator Category:Hunters Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Nameless Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Stalkers Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Addicts Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings